I Show Not Your Face
by ReadMyDreams
Summary: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy have always been certain of one thing; they both despised each other. That is, until a discovery is made involving a certain mirror. Now, they just aren't sure anymore... Again; rated T just being careful, I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Arguments and Discoveries

**Hello again!, So. I decided to leave my Luna/Neville story at that, althought I might do a carry on story to it if its something you would be interested in! Haha, so this idea might already be taken but since I love Rose/Scorpius I decided I had to write about them, & this was an idea that came into my head!. I really appreciated the reviews I got for my last story, thanks so much!. So maybe review this one?, thanks x **

**I don't Own Harry Potter..*Sigh***

**"I hope you get turned into a Ferret..!"**

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Wosie catching up on some studying like Mummy." A smooth voice came from somewhere behind her. Rose Weasley gritted her teeth & turned around in her chair to face the speaker. " Go away Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood for your irritating voice".

Scorpius fake pouted, which soon turned into his signature smirk, "Don't deny you want me Tiny."

Rose scowled at his ridiculous nickname for her (So she was a little bit on the small side!, its not a crime..)& for his absurd statement on how much she "wants him", (rubbish) "Malfoy, I'm telling you to leave me alone now or I won't hesitate to hex you..".

But he just laughed, running his hand through his white blonde hair "Honestly Tiny, how do you spend so much time in this library?", he scrunched up his nose, "It smells like dust" he commented as he pulled out a chair beside her & proceeded to lounge on it, completely carefree. That was Scorpius, never a care in the damn world.

Rose sighed, rolling her eyes, "Well some of us want to actually pass our exams" she said sarcastically. Scorpius looked her dead in the eye with a slight grin, "I always pass my exams". This was true, which infuriated Rose, who spent hours revising in the library, for Malfoy to just stroll around Hogwarts doing just as well as her, with almost no effort.

Malfoy was still smirking at her, causing her temper to flare. She stood up sharply, gathering her books to leave, Malfoy laughed again, "Running away Tiny?, Looks like I win this little 'Conversation' ", Rose turned & glared at him as she pushed her chair in "I hope you get turned into a ferret, just like your dad!, & with that she marched off, still hearing his infuriating laugh as she left the library.

Rose wiped away a frustrated tear as she walked briskly through the halls, quite unaware of where exactly she was going. She hated Malfoy! She hated him with everything in her!, Why did he have to be so, so..she came to a sudden stop as she narrowly avoided slamming her face into a heavy iron door. _What the...? _She wondered, had this door always been there?. Rose glanced around quickly, well it wouldn't hurt to look, would it? Tentatively, she pushed open the door & took a small step into the darkness of the room.

**What did you think? :D Likey? No likey? let me know!. Also!, I changed my username to "ReadMyDreams!" :) The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, thanks so much for reading, & please review it means a lot! Until we meet again xx**


	2. Mirrors Don't Lie

**Hey everyone! :) So I have the next chapter! Woo, I'm actually quite liking this story, its okay :) Well I got some good reviews so thanks a lot! Please review this chapter too! It would mean a lot ^_^ Enjoyy x**

**I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the wonderful J.k Rowling! :)**

**Mirrors don't lie.**

Rose entered the room as silently as she could, closing the door with a gentle click behind her. She turned to face the room, it was almost pitch black, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Frowning, she lifted her wand, whispering "Lumos".

With her now lit wand, Rose waved it around slightly to try and get a better view of her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a very large room, it had 2 medium windows on either side & there were several rather odd tapestries hung about the place. But she couldn't see much else in the darkness.

Rose frowned at the oddness of the whole room. There was nothing in it!, and where had this door even come from?. All she knew is she had been running up the hall in a daze & it had appeared!, there must be some logical explanation as to why -..

Her inner turmoil subsided when out of the corner of her eye, just as she was about to turn & leave, she spotted a large black object in the corner of the room. Curiousity getting the better of her, she raised her wand in front of her, lighting a path towards the corner where the object was, and began to make her way over.

Rose gazed upon the large object curiously, she realized she was just looking at something covered with a large silk cloth. She reached up a hand and gently pulled the black cloth away, it making a swishing sound as it drifted to the floor.

What stood in front of her now was the biggest & most beautiful mirror she had ever seen. It towered over her majestically. She raised her wand to examine it further. Letting out a breath of air she noticed an engraving across the top of the mirror. Squinting her eyes she read "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". _What the...?, she squinted again to see of she'd read it wrong. Nope. "What on earth could that possibly mean?" she wondered aloud, "What language is that?". She took a mental picture of the words, reminding herself to ask somebody what they meant.

Rose drifted her wand further down the mirror, catching her reflection, she sighed. Her reflection was not her favourite thing in the world. The image of herself was smiling at her, long fiery hair fell down to her waist in curly twists and turns, her eyes were huge and blue in her pale freckled face, but they were shining with joy. She was getting a little confused now, her reflection was acting rather...peculiar. Suddenly, she noticed the reflection of a person coming up behind her. She gasped, darting around, wand in hand. But there was nobody in sight. Becoming more frightened by the minute she slowly turned back to the mirror and gasped once again at what she saw.

Rather than seeing just her own small frame staring glumly back at her, she saw her reflection grinning hugely at the figure who was almost beside her. The figure began to develop as she saw it clearer. Rose watched as the tall, blonde, smiling-not smirking, figure of Scorpius Malfoy appeared next to her. She scowled and spun around again, but...Malfoy wasn't there. Nobody was. Her eyes opened wider as she turned back to the the mirror once more. Her mouth dropped at what she now saw. Not only was the tall, annoying, blonde standing beside her grinning figure, he now had both his arms around her, crushing her to him, as they gazed into each others eyes.

Rose took a step back as the stared at the ongoing scene in horror. Suddenly she saw Malfoy lean his head down towards her, and herself lean upwards until..NO!. Quick as a whip, she had the black cloth back on the damned mirror and was retreating backwards towards the door.

No way would that ever happen, no damn way. What was that all that about?, Was it some kind of Boggart mirror?, Why did it show her and _Malfoy _about to,ugh, _kiss?. _She reached the door, and burst through, still in shock at what she saw. Now, she found herself facing an old tapestry in the middle of a hallway in Hogwarts. She took a hesitant step foreward, and spun around again, only to find that the huge brass door was, well, gone. She did a double take and lay on of her hands on the wall. Nothing. Just a plain wall. The door had just dissapeared. Poof.

Rose turned and leaned against the wall, her head was spinning, she had no _idea _what had just happened. She let out a frustrated sigh and pushed herself off the wall. Glancing around, it suddenly dawned on her how late it was, past curfew!, she was _never _out past curfew!. She glanced down at her still glowing wand in her hand, she could always sneak away to the library, you know, to try and find out about this horrible mirror...

She shook her head quickly, she was a good girl, one who doesn't go sneaking off past curfew...er kind of. "Okay Rose, just go back to the Ravenclaw dorms and pretend this never happened" she murmured to herself.

Glancing once more at the now doorless wall, she turned and fled down the hall, determined to forget everything she had just seen.

**So? I'm trying to make my chapters longer! (emphasis on the "trying") I have a few ideas on where to go with this story, but they're all kind of muddled together in my head :) If you have any ideas or criticism don't be afraid to let me know! Please review, thanks so much ! x**


	3. Weasley Women are Mental, Mate

**Hellooo! Okay, sooo..I know, I know! I haven't updated in ages :( Im sowwie! I have a variety of excuses, but I don't think you really want to hear them (They're rather boring). Okay so I have a few things; As you can see I've switched from writing in 3rd person to the characters POV. I think it makes the story more personal, ya know? :) Let me know if you would rather me go back to 3rd person or what. If so, I was also thinking about rewriting the first 2 chapters?Feedback would be great! This one is in Scorpius' POV (yay). I don't really know where this story is heading, I have a few ideas but I'm trying to..make them work? Ha. So, please review, your criticism is very much welcome, it helps! It seriously makes my day :D I will love you forever & ever. Amen. Enjoy!**

**I'm not intelligent & imaginative enough to own Harry Potter. Thats allll the Lovely JK Rowling :)**

**xx**

**Weasely women are mental.**

**Scorpius POV**

She's been ignoring me for almost two weeks now. Don't get me wrong, its not like we're best friends, or any kind of friends for that matter. Rose Weasley & I have a, shall I say 'complicated' relationship.

Scratch that, it's actually rather simple; we hate each other. We fight, call each other names, taunt, tease & ridicule each other, and even throw the occasional hex each others way. But..for her to ignore me completely, swish past me in Hogwarts hallways without even a snide glance or a I'm-so-much-better-at-everything-then-you-Scorpius-Malfoy head shake, thats, well, thats weird.

Merlin,I mean, its not like I care or anything. As a matter of fact, I'm glad that shes ignoring me. I don't have to listen to her irritating, bossy voice, telling me off 24/7 "Honestly Scorpius, you are completely self absorbed and rude" *eye roll* . Or have her hit me upside the head with a book or generally irritate me. I just..I don't know. I want to know why she's giving me the cold shoulder...but like I said, I don't care at all.

But still!, it is odd that she's refusing to speak to me (or shout, or reprimand) or even acknowledge my existence at all. At first I thought she was just giving me the silent treatment because of our little spat in the library a while back. But, to be honest, that was one of our milder arguments. No violence & barely any shouting...

"Hey?, Scorp? Anyone hooome?" Albus Potter shouted while waving his hand in front of my face. We were sitting in the great hall, waiting for everyone else to arrive for breakfast. At first everyone found it weird that me, a Slytherin, would frequently sit at the Gryffindor table, but when they realized I wasn't actually plotting world domination or something, I was gradually accepted. "You were just sitting there with a gormless look on your face mate, you okay?" Bless him, he looked concerned. I shook my head slightly & turned to face my friend "Nah, I'm fine. Just thinking, you know?" _About your cousin _, Al smirked at me "Wow Malfoy, I think I actually saw smoke coming out of your ears!". Rolling my eyes, I bumped him with my shoulder.

Al was one of my best and oldest friends. When I'd first come to Hogwarts five years ago, not a lot of people wanted anything to do with me, seeing as my grandfather _was _a Death Eater and my father pretty much on his way there. But Al hadn't judged me like that, he'd seen that I wasn't actually a bad person, that, despite my name - Merlin, I sound like a girl... Rose would kill me if she heard me say that, if we were actually on speaking terms, that is.

I must have snorted or something, because Al glanced at me curiously again, "You're gone again mate". I smiled "Sorry Al, your just so boring sometimes.." Al frowned and opened his mouth to reply when a loud female voice sounded from down the hall, "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!". Albus' eyes widened as he turned slowly in his seat to see his very apparently angry cousin, Dominique Weasley, marching down the hall, long blonde curls flying behind her. Al's face paled as she neared. Dominique, like most of the women in Al's family, had a raging 'Weasley' temper (which _I_ of course was very familiar with).

"YOU LITTLE COCKROACH!" Dominique shrieked coming to a stop, towering over Albus as he sat glued to his seat looking terrified. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you Dom?" Albus asked rather shakily. Oh, this was going to be amusing. The blonde witch narrowed her eyes, her beautiful (part veela) face contorting with anger "You know perfectly well WHAT I am angry about POTTER!" She spat, "You told my Dad that I WAS SEEING BLAKE LIVEWOOD _AND_ CHARLIE CROOK AND NOW I AM GROUNDED WHEN WE LEAVE FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK & NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO HOGSMEADE FOR THE REST OF THE TERM!" Albus winced as her voice rose again to a shriek. "I only did that Dom, because you told MY father that I stole his Marauders Map thing, when you KNEW it was James!" Dominique apparently didn't hear him. She bent over so she was eye to eye with Al, "I will get you back Al Potter, don't you think for a second that I won't". I sniggered at Albus' terrified face, Dominique turned her glare on me "Shut it right now Malfoy or you'll be enjoying my revenge as well as my dear cousin here". I immediately shut up. That girl was scary.

And with a menacing, but none the less dazzling (Hey, she's part veela and I'm a boy. What do you expect?) smile, the now grinning witch flounced off down the hall. Al turned slowly back around in his seat, slowly regaining colour in his cheeks "Can you include me in your will Al?" I smirked. "Oh Ha ha, very funny Scorp, you git" he glanced back to where his screaming cousin had stood "She's actually going to murder me". I nodded sympathetically. "But Al, isn't your Uncle Bill very over protective, remember when your other cousin Victoire got a boyfriend?" I questioned. Albus snickered "Yeah, thats why I did it", he frowned, "Seemed like a good idea at the time..Oh look, theres Rose". I snapped my head up & caught sight of the small red head entering the great hall. "Hey, Rose! Over here!" All waved his hand over his head, motioning for his cousin to join us. She began to walk over, but suddenly stopped halfway, glancing between Al and I. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, she actually looked.._scared_. Shaking her head slightly in my direction, the little witch promptly turned on her heel & fled the great hall.

Al watched his cousins retreating figure with raised eyebrows, before turning back into the table. He picked up his goblet, but before he took a sip he sighed "The women in my family are absolutely mental".

I glanced at the door Rose had just ran out of seconds ago, "I couldn't agree with you more mate, I couldn't agree with you more."

**Thanks for reading! Please review guys, it means a lot! Thanks x**

**ReadMyDreams**


	4. Mum Knows Best

**Hello everyone :) So, I noticed that a few of you have put this story on alert etc, but not reviewed. I'm really grateful for everyone even reading my stories!, but it would really help if you would review. Because I want to try and make this story better for you readers, but I can't if you don't give me any feedback ! :) It really means a lot to me! Thanks a lot to the people who did review! So this is chapter 4, Rose's POV. Hope you enjoy! Please review, thank you all so much! x**

**As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, all that credit goes to the Jk Rowling !**

* * *

**Mum Knows Best.**

**Rose's POV**

_Dear Mum,_

_Hows everything at home? Miss me? Well, I'm just writing to say Hello and see how things are! .Hows Nana & Grandad Weasley (and whoever else is currently at the Burrow)? Oh Mum!, could you send me some new quills? I've ran out and the next Hogsmeade weekend isn't for a while..._

I stared down at what I had just written and sighed. Merlin! How am I going to ask Mum about the ...incident a few weeks ago?. I'd went through hundreds of (well maybe not _hundreds_) books in the library & found nothing about disappearing doors and scary boggart mirrors in them. Would you belive that?. So I'd gone with my last resort.

Mum.

I mean, she was the 'Brightest Witch Of Her Age' when she was in Hogwarts, so she'd ought to know something, right?. I hoped so anyway. I scowled at the parchment containing my messy scrawl, picked up my quill & continued to write.

_Sooo, Mum. You know Sophia? Sophia Longbottom. Well, erm, she was telling me about this..room she told me that she had been on her way back to our dorms from the library, and a door had just..appeared in front of her in the middle of the hallway!. Just like that!. So of course __I-, __she went inside to see the inside of this room. She said inside the room there was a big mirror with odd writing carved on the top_ (Damn, what had it said?), _but, er, she couldn't remember what it said, exactly. All she could remember was that it said something about.."Erised", any ideas what that means?. She also told me she'd seen an image, kind of, in the mirror of herself (as is to be expected) but, she'd also seen another person, um with her. She's seen..Albus! _(Okay, so I panicked!)_. But he wasn't really there, just..in the mirror. With her reflection. She asked me to ask you (as you are very intelligent, Mumsie) as to what it..well, was?. I looked in the library for hours and found nothing!. Its been driving me ment-, driving Sophia mental. She's even started to ignore Al. Rude, I know!. If you can think of anything, it would help a lot, as shes rather stressed about it._

_Anyway, Mum, can't wait to see you and Dad at Christmas! Everyone here is fine, although, I think Dom might murder Al, I heard they were fighting in the Great Hall or something. Love you lots!, and please don't say anything about this letter to Sophia..she might eh, get embarrassed, you know?. And don't say anything to Al either..for similar reasons._

_Lots of love, _

_Rosie x_

Signing my name with a flourish, I leaned forward in my chair and placed my head in my hands. I let out a groan. What had I just done?. I'd written a pack of lies to my own mother, that's what. I've never lied to Mum!. Well, almost. it's not just the lying in general that was bothering me, it was the actual lies themselves. Sophia seeing Albus how I saw Scorpius? Sophia doesn't hate my cousin!. I have no idea why possessed me to say Albus, even if it had been true, Sophia wouldn't have been too bothered. Knowing her, she'd probably have told Al to his face or invited him to see the mirror or something.

She definitely would **not** be avoiding him like the plague.

I guess this is why I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, like most of my family.

I let out another groan. Raising my head, I glanced around the Ravenclaw common room. Thank Merlin that it was empty.

I hadn't _intended _ to completely ignore Scorpius, its just..everytime I saw him, all I could think about was, well, how I kind of snogged him. (Well my reflection did). Everytime I looked at him all I could see was his beautiful grey eyes boring into mine.

_Wait._ Did I just describe Scorpius' Malfoys eyes as _beautiful_?. What the hell is wrong with me?. Ever since I'd looked in the damn mirror all I can think about is that annoying Slytherin arse!, hes just so -

"Rose?" my head shot up in the direction of the speaker, and was relieved to see my best friend Sophia enter the common room. Sophia and I had become inseparable when we were both placed in Ravenclaw. I'd been so upset that I wasn't in Gryffindor (something I'm actually quite glad about these days, I'm kind of glad I don't share a dorm & common room with my mental cousins). I'd known her before Hogwarts, as she is the daughter of two of my parents and Uncle Harry & Aunt Ginny's closest friends. But we weren't really that close until first year. With her long shiny black hair, misty grey-ish eyes and flawless pale skin, she really is the epitome of beauty and innocence (Merlin, I'm so poetic). She's intelligent, rather dreamy ,a bit quirky, but a little unsure of herself at times.

The raven haired witch crossed the common room and took a seat at the desk next to me. Pulling out a chair and flopping down on it, she grinned "Where have you been all day?" she asked, pulling off her red gloves and placing them on the desk. I smiled, deliberately obscuring my letter from her view. She'd hex me if she read it. "Just, writing letters home and that" My voice came out about 3 octaves higher than it should have. She nodded, seemingly not noticing this,"Rose.." She began.

I raised my eyebrows at her concerned tone, Its normally the other way round with us. Her with some problem and me acting concerned & lecturing her. "Whats up, seriously?". I shrugged, she tried again. "You've been secluding yourself more than usual Rosie, I'm rather worried". I chuckled humourlessly "Soph honestly, I'm fine okay? No need to be 'rather worried' ", faking a smile I stood up." Now, I have some letters to send off, I'll see you later Soph". My best friend ran a hand through her long black hair, narrowing her eyes, and looking at me rather shrewedly she replied, "Yeah Rose, see you later then". I flashed her a grin and fled.

Once out of the common room I took a deep breath. _Just get to the owlery, Just get to the owlery. _I turned on my heel and walked briskly towards the west tower, clutching the letter to my chest. I thought back to Sophia's words. Why am I secluding myself?, I mean, I've always been rather dramatic but this, this is quite unnecessary. I groaned internally, I'm the girl who gives everybody else advice and lecture them no end about well, everything. I've more than likely lectured someone or other on 'not dwelling on things' and 'letting it go'... So why can't I just try and forget about what happened and stop trying to find the answer to everything?.

Because I'm the daughter of Hermoine Granger/Weasely, thats why.

Damn genetics.

I arrived at the owlery and pushed open the door. I sought out my owl, Naira (I named her, it means 'big eyes'). "Hello girl" I crooned, as I stroked her feathers. I attached the letter to her foot, "Take it to Mum" I whispered .My little barn owl cocked her head to the side, her intelligent eyes boring into mine. Even my own owl is judging me.

She let out a small chirpy kind of noise and flew out the window. I leaned on the fence of the balcony and watched her soar away. The view was simply astounding. The mountains surrounding the castle, tips white with snow, the sky, now in twilight, was pinky orange as the sun set. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind whistle around the castle.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around, my eyes flying open & found myself face to face (actually, more like face to chest) with the one person I've been trying my best to get away from for the past two weeks. My heart skipped a couple of beats (probably out of shock..) as I turned my face upwards to look into the persons face..

I was staring up at the tall, blonde git that is Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**So? Little bit of a cliffhanger? Haha its not much, but we're getting there! Thanks for reading :)**

**ReadMyDreams **

**x**


	5. Far Too Dangerous

**Hello again :) So, I just want to say thank you soo much for reviewing! It really means a lot and helps me with writing the story. If you have any feedback, criticism, ideas or anything at all, please review & let me know! Here's chapter 5. Its not a very long chapter, nor a very good one. Just a kind of moment of actual realization for Rosie, I promise I'll make the next one longer! :)**

* * *

**Far too Dangerous.**

According to my father, I haven't shut up talking since around the day I turned 3. Well, he would have been eating his words to see me rendered absolutely speechless at this very moment. With eyes wide as saucers, I stood rooted to the spot for what seemed like an eternity, looking everywhere but into the face of the boy in front of me.

_Words, Rose!, _my brain shouted at me, _just speak some words Rose, any words!. _

"Malfoy", I suppose I _meant _for it to sound rather..threatening, but it came out as more of a squeak. He noticed this and raised his eyebrows at my pathetic attempt.

"You've been ignoring me, Weasely" he said, his eyes glinting slightly dangerously. This time, I raised my eyebrows. Sticking out my chin & crossing my arms over my chest, I used my best 'Hermoine Granger' voice, "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about Malfoy, now if you don't mind-". I attempted to skirt around him but was pushed back to face him with a light bat of his arm. I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by his silky voice.

"I want to know why" he cocked his head slightly to one side. Surprise surprise, I had nothing to say. "Oi, Tiny" He took a step closer to me. "I asked you a question".

I forgot how to breathe at this point.

Taking a step backwards, I attempted to sound in control of my self. "How could I possibly have been ignoring you Malfoy?" I crossed my arms a second time, "Its not like we share secrets and talk about our feelings every day, is it?" I added as mockingly as possible.

He seemed to consider this, but continued his slow advance towards me. "As much as I know you would enjoy that Tiny", he smirked at my expression, "You still haven't answered my question; Why are you ignoring me?". I hadn't realized how close he was to me at this point .All I had to do was lean up slightly and I could have kissed him... Wait.

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?.

"I..er..you..." Nice one Rose.

"Hmm, what was that?" He leaned in closer, pinning me to the wall behind me and grinning wickedly. By now, my heart was hammering in my chest and I seemed to have forgotton how to breathe, lovely.

I could actually _feel _my face turning red, a fantastic trait I inherited from my Dad. Cheers Ron. Scorpius was still staring at me,with a weird look in his silver eyes.

This was getting far too dangerous. Far too reminiscent of that awful image in that equally awful mirror. This can **not **happen.

"I'm ignoring you Malfoy, because you're an annoying, self centered, egotistical **prat**!".

I registered the shock in his eyes as I slid around him and marched briskly toward the exit of the owlery. I couldn't believe I had found my voice and said something that made actual sense. I smiled lightly to myself.

Suddenly I felt myself being whipped around. Shite, I'd forgotton he was still here. I glared up at him, "What now, Malfoy?" I hissed. My shouting apparently hadn't fazed him. He put a long pale finger under my chin, tilting my head so I had to look straight up at him. I was so shocked, I froze. "And you, dearest Rose, are an insufferable, midget, frizzy haired excuse for a witch" He smirked at me. I quickly recovered from my shock and slapped his hand away from my face "Just sod off Malfoy, before I _really_ hurt you this time".

He laughed and turned to leave. But just before he exited through the door he spun back around,

"So I take it you're no longer ignoring me?" and with that, he was gone, laughing maliciously as he left. Damn.

I stood dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened?. Clearly, my 'Ignore Scorpius' plan didn't work out too well, I scowled. I had let myself be part of his stupid little game, his twisted little plan to push me over the edge, he just wanted to get under my skin to _really _push my buttons. Thats what he's always wanted; to fuck with my head. Thats what its always been like, and always will be, Malfoys & Weaselys hating each other.

But the worst thing about all this?.

I think I like it.

* * *

**Oh, confliciting emotions. Haha, so again please review if you liked it, if you didn't :) The next chapter will be Scorpius, I think!. I quite like writing his POV. Hope you enjoyed!**

**ReadMyDreams**

**x**


	6. Remembering and Replying

**...It's been so long since I updated. I'm so sorry!, I've just been really sick for a long time, and my internets been down for a good while which added to the problem I'm a horrible personnn. But I'm okay now!. Again, very sorry. Don't kill me *sobs in a corner*. Anyways, I decided I'd do Hermoine's POV just to shake things up ya know?. I had to find a way to have Hermoine already know about the Mirror Of Erised so she could help Rose, Like good mother she is :). Oh, and yeah, Sophia is Luna and Neville's daughter. I know this doesn't really happen...but in my mind it does okay! :). Thank you all so much for the review/ favourites etc. It really means a lot, like, a lot!. I love you all! x enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, all credit goes to J.K Rowling. Except for any characters I make up..you catch the drift :)**

**Remembering and Replying.**

* * *

I was woken up by what sounded like a bear in pain, somewhere near my right ear. I groaned and rolled over to face my snoring ginger husband. I glanced over his shoulder at the old muggle clock Arthur had gifted to us on our wedding day.

6:13 am.

The one day I actually get a lie in..."Ron!" I whispered sharply.

He didn't move. He always was a heavy sleeper. I tried again.

"Ronald Weasely, you arse, will you wake up!"

One blue eye opened and watched me lazily. "You were snoring again, you woke me up Ron!". "Mionemfmfmf" he mumbled, already falling back asleep. The snoring started yet again, twice as loud this time. It was pointless, he'd be dead asleep until at least half 9. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, may as well get up.

I stood up and stretched, and grabbing my slightly tatty dressing gown I threw it over my PJ's. I glanced back at my sleeping husband and narrowed my eyes, oh at least he still gets to sleep!. Honestly, why am I married to this man?!.

_Because you're still as hopelessly in love with him now as you were when you were 17. _The small voice in the back of my head told me.

I sighed. That's true. I'm still completely mental for him, and I always will be, no matter how different we are, and how much we fight, I'll always love him. I smiled and reached a hand across the bed. I stroked the rough stubble on his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He smiled in his sleep, and I laughed silently.

A few minutes later, I had made my way out of the bedroom and into our kitchen. The whole house was eerily silent without the kids. I quickly made myself tea and settled down on the little brown couch. Again, the silence unnerved me, so I picked up an old worn book that was laying on the coffee table beside me. _"Hogwarts: A History". _I grinned, I always leave my old copy about just for something to read, and because it reminds me of my old schooldays. I had just began leafing through it, when I heard a slight tapping noise.

_Tap, tap._

My eyes widened, and I gripped the book tighter in my hand.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"**SQUAWK**"

I jumped up, and to my immense relief, spotted my daughters owl, Naira, tapping on the kitchen window. Why was Rose sending me a letter now, so close to the holidays?.

I made my way over to the kitchen and opened the window. "Hello Naira" I greeted the owl as I pulled the parchment from her leg and she settled on the windowsill to wait for my reply.

I unrolled the letter and scanned through it. With raised eyebrows, I leaned against the wall. This was probably the most peculiar letter I've gotten from Rose, she sounded almost..nervous. And did she just refer to my intelligence?, she never does that! Oh, and she also called my Mumsie, which is peculiar of her, I must say. Something has to be going on. As I re-read the letter, a lightbulb suddenly switched on in my head. I think I have an idea about this 'mirror' she's going on about.

I handed Naira a treat, and made my way back to the couch.

Now comfortably seated back in the living room, I tried to remember as much as possible, something Harry had told me years ago.

It was during those months we had gone hunting for horcrux's. It was a freezing night and I was perched on the edge of my little camp bed rifling through a very old book, I can't even remember what it was, desperately trying to find something to work with, when I came across something I wasn't familiar with, as this was a rather out dated book. I scanned down the page, but it didn't say too much, just a very brief description. Harry, seeing my confused expression (which, not to sound like a know it all, but rarely happens when it comes to schoolbooks and such), plonked down beside me.

_"Hermoine?, what is it?" He asked, running a hand through his messy black hair. _

_"Its just...well, I'm not to sure what this is" I told him, handing him the book."Any ideas?" He glanced over the page briefly, before smiling and resting it on his lap. _

_"Mirror of Erised" He read aloud, I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well?" I asked slowly. _

_He turned back to me, "The Mirror of Erised is a mirror-" I snorted sarcastically, he frowned. "Oi, I'm not done, and less of the sarcasm" I grinned. "So, as I was saying, It's a mirror that rather than just seeing your reflection when you look into it you see your 'Hearts Desire'." _

_I stared blankly at him, and he sighed and smiled lightly,"For example, when..I looked into the mirror, I saw my parents, I saw them alive and happy, they were talking to me..." He trailed off and I put my hand on his shoulder sympathetically ,"And Ron saw...,"he shook his head, " So, if you were to look into the mirror, you would see the one thing your heart truly desires. Whether you realize it or not.". I pondered this, "Harry, what does Erised mean?", he laughed lightly "It's just 'desire' backwards, smart isn't it?" I chuckled half heartedly, "Yeah.." , "Oh and Harry, what does.." I glanced back down at the book, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi mean?, is it another language?, it says here this is the engraving on the mirror". Harry stood up and began to walk towards the boys 'bedroom' area, were a sleeping Ron lay, "It means, 'I show not your face, but your hearts desire", he whispered before climbing into bed. I lay down, but sat up again almost immediately. "Harry, when did you and Ron see this mirror, and what did he see?". But he was already asleep. I sighed and lay back down, wondering to myself what I would see if I looked into that mirror. I pretended to myself I didn't, when in fact I knew perfectly well what..who more like, would be in the reflection._

I shook my head sharply, sometimes the memories get so vivid..

I picked up the letter again and re read it, so Albus was Sophias hearts desire?. Sophia Longbottom, Neville and Luna Longbottoms daughter desired Albus Potter, my nephew, and Harry and Ginny's son?. Huh, what do you know?.

I smiled at the mention of the room, I was almost 100 per cent sure it was the Room of Requirement, the room we had trained in as the D.A. There were a lot of memories in that room, I wondered why it had appeared to Sophie.

Picking up my now rather cold tea, I took a sip. Something about this letter was..off, call it mothers intuition, but this letter with its nervous ramblings and crossed out sentences, was fishy. I know my children, and this was not like Rose. Nonetheless, I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a piece of parchment, and settled back down to write my reply.

It took a little while, but some time later I finished, and signed off. Crossing back into the kitchen and attaching the letter onto the little owls leg, I patted her lightly "Back to Rosie, good girl". She nipped my hand affectionately and soared off into the distance. I leaned on the windowsill as I watched her fly away admiring the early morning sky. I really hoped whatever was going on with Rose, she would trust me enough to tell me eventually.

Suddenly I felt something warm and strong wrap around my waist. I turned my head slightly to see Ron with his head resting against my shoulder and an arm draped lazily around me. "Morning love" he said, kissing the top of my head. "Ron!" I mock exclaimed, "Why are you awake so early?, are you sick?!" I placed my hand on his forehead, pretending to feel his temperature. He chuckled, "I woke up and you weren't there, and I couldn't get back to sleep without you beside me", he murmured into my neck. I melted into him, Ron could really be romantic sometimes, much more so than when we were teens, and even into our 20s. A lot is different about him.

"I love you Ron".

He grinned at me. "Love you too, Hermoine..now, any chance of breakfast?".

Then again, I suppose some things never change.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed? I really hope it was okay, I rewrote this chapter 125 thousand times. Haha.**

**Any constructive criticism is very welcome!, I promise the next chapter will be back to Hogwarts with more Rose and Scorp, and longer and hopefully better. This is kind of just an inbetween chapter! Go Raibh Maith Agat! Please review..you know...if you don't mind :)**

**ReadMyDreams x**


	7. Floating Idiot & The Green Eyed Monster

**So. Erm hello. I know it****'****s been like 4 months or something, and I sincerely apologize. I thought I was abandoning this story, I just haven't had the motivation I suppose, I'm so bad at this . So I'm putting up this chapter just to see if anyone still wants me to carry on. This is just a random chapter I thought was quite fun, so I decided to put it in I don't know. Thanks and again, sorry for the huge gap.. xx**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"I'm just saying Soph, there's no _actual_ proof that nargles exist, despite what your mum says.."I said to Sophia, as we wandered towards the courtyard, trying to find something to do on a Saturday morning. I sighed, I had been having this same argument with my best friend since we had first met.

She frowned at me, "Seeing isn't always believing Rosie-". She stopped at the door of Hogwarts, staring upwards with her mouth hanging open. "What?" I frowned, as I turned to see what had my friend looking so shocked. What I saw both mentally scarred me and make me want to wet myself laughing.

There was Al, being levitated around the courtyard much to his dismay, _in nothing but his boxers_ he slept in, by a laughing Dominique. I clapped a hand to my mouth in shock, while Sophia doubled over beside me, not even trying to conceal her laughter.

We stepped out into the courtyard, to join the crowd of laughing spectators.I tried desperatly to stop my bursts of laughter, and succeeded.

Al was spinning around mid-air while letting out the most girlish screech I have ever heard leave a boy's lips. I saw Louis and Freddie in the front of the group in absolute peals of laughter. I grabbed Sophia's hand and pushed my way through the crowd towards them. "Louis, Fred!" I shouted, now stuck in the crowd. They whipped around and Louis reached an arm through the wave of people and pulled me and Sophia out.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?!" I asked them.

"Dom is quite amazing at payback" Freddie grinned impishly at me, "She's outdone herself this time, I must say." I frowned, this had to stop! , I opened my mouth to yell at Dom to stop this right now, when I was rudely interrupted.

"Poor Al" A silvery voice came from behind me, I turned my head. When had Scorpius got here?. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I realized how close he was to me. I quickly pulled myself together and raised an eyebrow, "It's not like you to care about others, Malfoy". He simply cocked his head to one side and stared at me, "Well people change, Rose".

He hadn't called me Tiny.

I was pulled away from the conversation by a loud thump coming from Al and Dom's direction. I spun around, "THAT IS HOW WEASLEY'S GET REVENGE, POTTER" Dominique shrieked at a terrified Al now on his back on the ground staring up at his furious cousin. And with that, she turned on her heel and marched away, with a big group of her friends running after her.

Most of the large group of spectators dispersed, now the fun was over. I forced Louis and Fred to leave, there was no way they could be sympathetic with Al. So, just me, Scorpius, Sophia and a rather quiet girl from our year, Bridget (who I didn't really notice arriving) was left. I shot over to Al, who was still sitting on the ground, in his underwear, looking absolutely mortified.

"Al.." I began hesitantly; but my cousin just raised his hand, shushing me.

"Don't, Rose".

I opened my mouth to try and comfort him again, but was interrupted.

"Scorpius, hand this to Albus, would you?" a female voice with a soft Irish accent came from behind me. I turned around to see Bridget, handing Malfoy a long black robe. He nodded and smiled warmly at her, I felt a jolt in my stomach. Does Scorpius like her? , What was that smile he gave her?. I shook my head to clear any offending thoughts, there's no way I'm…jealous?.

No, no there is not.

Scorpius gave Albus the robe, "There you go mate" he smiled rather awkwardly at my cousin, who was still so embarrassed he couldn't look any of us in the eye. He stood up and put on the robe quickly.

"I'll talk to you later Rose, just going to go murder our whole family now" he said casually. I sighed; he never could take a joke, although I'll admit Dom went too far this time.

"Okay Al". There was no helping him.

He strode away from me briskly, nodding at Scorpius and Sophia who both grinned at him. He stopped when he reached Bridget, he smiled at her lightly, looking even more embarrassed. "Erm, thanks for the..eh..the robe". She glanced at him, her blue eyes warm, "That's alright".

And with a final nod at us all, Albus, son of war hero Harry Potter, strolled back into Hogwarts, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a robe that was quite a bit too small for him, with the tiny bit of dignity he had left.

"Oh, Al" I sighed again, walking over to the only 3 students left with me in the courtyard. Scorpius turned towards Bridget, smiling, "That was really nice of you Bridget", the small (somebody actually smaller than me!) blonde girl just tucked her hair behind her ear, "I felt really bad for him.." her lilting voice was quiet, as always. I felt that same jolt of…whatever, in my stomach as I watched them flirt so disgustingly.

"Yeah" I snapped, "Pity you couldn't get one to fit him, isn't it?. I couldn't believe how spiteful I sounded. Sophia raised her eyebrows at my sudden rudeness and Scorpius stared at me in disbelief. Merlin knows why, he's 100 times more rude then I could ever be!.

Bridget's pale face went red and she untucked her hair, "Oh em, yes..sorry" , she bit her lip, "I have to em, go" she smiled at Soph and Scorpius and, not looking at me, nervously backed away and walked into the school.

Scorpius gave me a weird look and he too, walked away. I turned to Sophia, rolling my eyes. My best friend stared at me. "Why did you say that to her Rose?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It just came out wrong, that's all." She didn't look convinced, but said nothing.

"Come on" I said, taking her arm, "Let's go get something to eat".

* * *

Later that night, I lay in bed, thinking about earlier.

I felt slightly bad for what I had said, and I don't know why I said it.

It's not because I'm jealous.

It's….

Oh of course it's because I'm jealous!. Of course Scorpius would go for _her_, really pretty, intelligent, doesn't feel the need to fight with him 24/7…

It's just not fair!

I turned over on my side, what has this boy done to me?.

* * *

**It's not the best chapter, this really didn't work out :/ But I hope you get the picture anyway. Any thoughts, criticism etc..please let me know!.**

**ReadmyDreams**

**x**


	8. A Few Thoughts

Quite a short chapter, it's crap, but anyhoo. Just a few thoughts, we haven't heard from Scorpius in a while …..

I don't own Harreh Pottahh.

* * *

**A Few Thoughts. **

I can't stop thinking about her.

She's been invading my mind, possessing my thoughts. This is not right! , Scorpius Malfoy should** not** be feeling like this about Rose Weasley. I've always known that!..and I've kind of, maybe, perhaps, had a small erm…_ admiration _for her, but lately, I've come to realize it's more than that.

I refused for so long to accept said admiration for the ginger witch, pushing her to the back of my mind, completely and utterly lying to myself that I hated her, turning those feelings into ones of teasing, hatred and general unfriendliness towards her. Why?, well for one, I'm too scared (I know, I know, Scorpius the super buff, masculine wizard, _scared?_ never), But when it comes to Rose.. I'm a slight (and I say _slight_) wimp. But… it's also because I was sure she would never ever feel that way about me. A protection, I suppose.

Until recently.

She's been acting rather strange around me for a while, like the whole 'ignoring me' thing, (still not too sure what that was about, girls are weird) Although, I did fix that with our little…confrontation in the owlery…

But today's what got me. When Bridget and I were talking and smiling, I swear Rose looked like she was going to snap the girls (and mine)'s heads off, scaring the life out of the little witch. Bridget's so small and quiet, and we've always been friends. You wouldn't think we'd get on, but ever since we were partnered in 2nd year for a project, we just clicked. It's kind of how you'd feel about a little sister, caring, protective, all that.

Rose obviously thought otherwise. I couldn't believe when she snapped at her, and by the looks of it Sophia, her friend, couldn't either. I just can't understand her!. Merlin help me, I've lost the plot.

But really, you wouldn't just randomly look like you want to murder the quietest girl in your year for talking to a guy…unless you, maybe _liked_ him, would you?.

So, I suppose if I get anything from today and the past few weeks, its this; Rose Weasely is hiding something.

And I intend to find it out.

* * *

Hii, so again just a short chapter, I thought it would be appropriate to hear a few of Scorpius's thoughts, see what he thinks Review perhaps, maybe hmm? There will probably be a Bridget POV in a few chapters?

Thanks so much for reading, it really means a lot.

Readmydreams

x


End file.
